De bodas y Gigolós
by Butterffffflyblue
Summary: - Mucho gusto.- acerque mi mano hacia él-. Soy Sakura. El la agarro y me jalo hacia él. - Créeme que el gusto es mío…Sakura.- dijo en mi oído. Mis rodillas flaquearon-. Soy Sasori.- mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y salté hacia atrás soltando su mano. Mi corazón palpitaba rápido muy rápido. ¡Maldita sea! No traigo bragas de repuesto.
1. Chapter 1

Soy una desconsiderada lo se u.u! HAHAHA, debería estar actualizando Tres por uno, o Tu mejor pesadilla y sin embargo aqui estoy xD en mi defensa diré que Tres por uno ya mero esta terminado el capítulo :E HAHAHA!,

Una persona me dijo que hiciera un SasoSaku, primero salio en anónimo y luego Jazmin Saigan96 me lo pidió también xD! y bueno aquí estamos (:

Será algo de dos caps, iba a ser one-shot, pero como es tarde lo deje hasta ahí, y como soy una desesperada de lo peor u.u es enserio... no más termino de escribir subo el capítulo xD HAHA, así que si no subo nada es porque de plano no tengo nada aún. En fin, me estoy desviando del tema... serán dos capítulos nada más. Para cumplir el pequeño capricho de mis lectoras (:

Soy una consentidora también :D HAHAHA!...

Espero les guste (:

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Estaba cansada.

Solo podía pensar en el maldito dolor de pies que tenía. Trabaja los fines de semana en un antro-bar. Era algo tranquilo, lo malo que yo era la "bar-tender" y me obligaban a usar unos malditos zancos.

Digo, ¿para qué carajos quieren que use estos zapatos infernales si nadie los ve? Solo miraban mi escote.

Me arrastre por el pasillo hasta la puerta de mi apartamento. ¡Hogar, dulce y hermoso hogar! Entre y prendí la luz de la sala. Era un lugar decente, algo pequeño pero con lo necesario. Avente mi bolso al sofá.

- ¡Agggh! – me congele. Había alguien dentro. Guarde silencio-. ¡Agh! – me puse nerviosa, el ruido venía de mi habitación. Corrí por un arma, ¿La escoba cuenta como tal?, después de esto por lo menos conseguiré un bate.

Camine tratando de no hacer ruido. Suerte que siempre me pongo mis Converse al salir del bar. Pequeños jadeos se escuchaban dentro, no parecía como si fuese un ladrón. Respire hondo con mi mano en la perilla de la puerta y abrí de un jalón. La luz se encontraba prendida por lo que la escena me recibió de lleno. La escoba callo al piso haciendo un ruido sordo y las personas en mi cama se quedaron blancas del susto.

- ¡Sa-k-kura! .- hablo Naruto-. Puedo explicártelo.- dijo mirándome.

Pase mi mirada de él a su acompañante.

- Preferiría que me explicaran que carajos hace el pene de Sasuke metido en tú trasero y ¡MASTURBANDOTE!

Se separaron y empezaron a vestirse.

- Los espero en la sala.- agarre la escoba-. Y espero que me compren un nuevo juego se sabanas.

Cerré la puerta y escuche un "Mierda" por parte de Naruto. Deja la escoba tirada por ahí y fui a la cocina. Con manos temblorosas puse agua a hervir. Necesita un té de tila…con piquete de ser necesario.

Me senté en la mesa que había en el centro de la cocina y espere. Ellos salieron de mi dormitorio y por lo menos estaban presentables. Bueno, si dejamos de lado que ambos estaban algo sudorosos, con la ropa mal puesta y despeinados.

- ¿Quieren té? – pregunte.

Ambos negaron.

- Bueno más para mí.- me levante y empecé a preparar el té-. Cuando quieran pueden empezar.- les dije de espaldas.

Los escuche suspirar y un "tu dile".

- Somos gay.- dijo Sasuke.

- ¡TEME! – Grito Naruto.- ¿Podrías decirlo con más tacto? – pregunto.

- Agradece que dijo la palabra "gay" y no "Pues veras Sakura, es que debes en cuando me gusta meterla la verga a Naruto por el culito"

Me gire a verlos y Naruto tenía la cabeza escondida entre sus manos y Sasuke estaba de brazos cruzados.

- Así que son homosexuales.- dije más para mi misma que para ellos-. ¿Desde cuando?

- Desde que nacimos.- dijo Sasuke con cara de "eres estúpida"

- Ag.- gruñí-. No me refiero a eso.- lo fulmine con la mirada-. ¿Desde cuando son novios? - Naruto se sonrojo y Sasuke frunció el ceño.

- No somos novios.- dijo Sasuke-. Solo nos acostamos de vez en cuando.

Pude ver el semblante de Naruto decaer. ¡Genial! Mis amigos de toda la infancia tienen más melodrama en su vida amorosa que yo.

- ¿Desde cuando son amigos con derecho a roce? - pregunte-.

- Unos…- Naruto se quedo pensativo-. Dos años…mas o menos-. Me ahogue con mi té, me levante a buscar el tequila que tenía guardado y le eche un poco.

- Prácticamente desde que salimos de la preparatoria.- dije haciendo cuentas. Bebí un trago grande-. ¿No pensaban decírmelo? – Pregunte herida-. ¡Nos conocemos desde pequeños!

Naruto suspiro.

- Por eso mismo.- lo mire extrañada-. Sabemos que sientes algo por el teme.

Lo bueno que no estaba bebiendo té en ese momento porque de seguro hubiese quedado en las lindas caras de mis amigos.

- Sentía.- dije con los dientes apretados-. Tiempo pasado, ya lo supere.- dije restándole importancia.

Sasuke levanto una ceja y sonrió de lado.

- ¡ES VERDAD! - dije alterada-. Bueno, eso no viene al caso. El punto aquí es ¿Por qué chingados estaban usando mi cuarto para eso? – Naruto se rasco la nuca nervioso y Sasuke bufó.

- Itachi estaba en el departamento de Sasuke y bueno no podíamos ir a mi casa.

Naruto vivía con su tío Jiraiya. Era un pervertido de mierda pero era buena persona.

- Saben que existen moteles ¿Verdad? –

- Sabes que si vamos a un motel y nos cachan mi padre me mata ¿Verdad? – dijo Sasuke

Cierto. Fugaku Uchiha era chapado a la antigua. Si se enteraba que su hijo era gay sería lo peor para él. Sobre todo considerando la fascinación que tiene por hacer que la familia Uchiha vuelva a ser tan numerosa como lo era en otras épocas.

Suspire. Tome el resto de mi bebida.

- Era verdad lo que dije acerca del nuevo juego de sabanas.- Naruto río y corrió a abrazarme.

- Sabía que entenderías.

Le regrese el abrazo.

- De hecho ya sospechaba.- Sasuke palideció.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto.

- Simples observaciones.- dije encogiéndome de hombros-. Es una pena que chicos tan sexys como ustedes estén fuera del mercado.- dije algo dramática.

Naruto río a mi lado.

- Oíste teme. Sakura cree que soy sexi.- y me guiño un ojo.

Me reí.

- Cállate o ahora si te doy con la escoba.

Naruto río también y Sasuke solo sonrió de lado.

- Pero ya hablando enserio.- los mire a los dos-. No quiero que vuelvan a hacerlo aquí, quedare traumada de por vida.- dije fingiendo un escalofrío-. Y aparte, ¡Estrenaron mi cama! ¿Qué tan patético es eso?

Naruto golpeo mi espalda riendo.

- Y puedes irte olvidando de tu juego de llaves Naruto.- extendí mi mano para que me las diera-. Son para emergencias solamente.

Naruto hizo un puchero.

- Pues coger con Nar…- empezó Sasuke.

- No ese tipo de emergencias.- lo mire mal. Termine mi té y puse la taza en el lavatrastos.

- Si no hubieses llegado temprano ni te hubieras enterado.- Dijo Sasuke parándose también-. Es tu culpa.

Me dio un pequeño tic en el ojo ¿Mi culpa? Uchiha estúpido. ¿Cómo es que estuve toda mi maldita infancia enamorada de él? Ni idea. Pensaba darles una explicación del porque "llegue temprano", pero ¡Carajo! Era mi casa, podía llegar a la hora que se me diera la gana. No, no se merecían saber que mi adorada amiga Shion me cubrirá las siguientes dos horas. Últimamente esta de lo más servicial. ¡Adoro a Shion!

- ¡Mierda Sasuke! – dije riendo-. Te pones de mal humor cuando no te vienes.- Naruto río a carcajada abierta y Sasuke frunció el ceño-. Pues lamento decirte que hoy no sucederá porque ¡LLEGUE TEMPRANO! – camine hacia mi cuarto y me pare en seco-. Y quiero unas sabanas verde limón.- y entré.

Mi cama era un revoltijo. Suspire.

- Una ducha me caería mi pijama de short. Mis amigos eran gay's no había porque anda de recatada. Total, les atrae más un hombre que yo.

Reí.

Me di una rápida ducha. Olvide darles cobijas a Naruto y Sasuke para que duerman. Obviamente dormirían en la sala, pero no era tan insensible para dejarlos dormir solamente en el duro suelo.

Me cambie y quite el exceso de agua de mi cabello. Salí con cobijas en mano y me fui a la sala.

- ¡PUTOS CONEJOS! – les grite. Ellos cortaron su beso en el acto. Les avente las cobijas y me cruce de brazos-. Si lo van a hacer aquí, por lo menos esperen a que me duerma.- Naruto me miro.

- ¡Demonios, Sakura! Si no fuese tan gay, te violaría ahorita mismo.- Sasuke frunció el ceño mirando mal a Naruto ¿Celoso?

Reí y me sonroje. Un cumplido es un cumplido, aunque venga de tu mejor amigo de la infancia… que es gay.

- Gracias…creo.- me descruce de brazos y suspire-. Por lo menos no hagan ruido.- les dije antes de meterme a mi cuarto de nuevo.

Quite las sabanas y me tiré en el colchón. Estaba demasiado cansada como para tenderla con algunas sabanas limpias. Solo quería dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.

Llegué a la universidad ese lunes por la mañana para mi clase de anatomía. Sentían varias miradas sobre mi, cuando pasaba cerca de alguien escuchaba susurros y cuando los volteaba a ver se quedaban callados de golpe.

Extraño.

Decidí no hacerle caso a mis paranoias y seguí directo al aula. Anko es demasiado temperamental, a veces llegaba con el mejor de los humores y luego de la nada era la peor perra del mundo ¿Falta de sexo?, Naaah, no creo. Yo tengo tres meses sin nada de acción sexual y mírenme sigo con el humor de siempre. Hace tres meses termine con mi novio con el que llevaba medio año. No se quien termino a quien, la escuela, las tareas y el trabajo, no me dejaban mucho tiempo para convivir con Sai. Él iba al trabajo los días en los que yo trabajaba pero como tenía que atender a los clientes, no le podía poner mucha atención. Varias veces lo vi platicar con Shion. ¡Shion es una ternurita de persona!

- ¡FRENTE! – gritaron a mis espaldas.

Me gire y fulmine a Ino con la mirada.

-¿Que quieres cerda? – pregunte rodando los ojos. Bueno, tal vez la falta de sexo si afecta al humor-. De una vez te digo que no te pasaré la tarea.

Ino río nerviosa.

- Soy tu mejor amiga frente. No me puedes hacer esto.- puso ojitos de borrego a medio morir.

Suspire.

- ¡Apúrate! – le dije caminando hacia el aula. Por suerte Anko aun no llegaba.

Ino tomo asiento aun lado de mí y saco su cuaderno en tiempo record.

- Solo soy unas cuantas preguntas que no conteste.- paso las hojas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba-. Y… ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto dudando.

Extraño.

Ino nunca preguntaba "Como estaba". Siempre se ponía a platicar lo que hizo el fin de semana y a cuantos futuros esposos miro por la calle. Me encogí de hombros.

- Bien, supongo.- mi fin de semana pasó sin pena ni gloria. Exceptuando lo de Naruto y Sasuke, pero no es algo de lo que andaré hablando. No es asunto mío.

Ino me miro estudiándome de cerca.

- Estas más relajada de lo que pensé.- volvió a su "tarea"-. Yo en tu lugar estaría sacándole los ojos en este momento a la zorra esa.- ejerció un poco de fuerza en el lápiz.

Creo que me perdí en una parte. ¿Zorra? ¿Sacarle los ojos? ¿De que hablaba Ino?

- Ino.- me miro-. ¿De que hablas?

Dejo el lápiz por un lado y me miro nerviosa.

- Huh ¿No lo sabes? Toda la universidad esta hablando de eso-. Mire alrededor y tres mujeres me miraban, en el momento que mi mirada cruzo con ellas se giraron.

¡Oh dios!

- Ino ¿Qué paso? – No hay que ser genio para saber que me involucra a mí. ¿Alguien levanto un rumor? Dios, espero que no.- Ino.- insistí al ver que ella no hablaba.

- Por favor recuerda que yo solo soy la porta voz.- suspiro-. Shion… se va a casar.- sonreí. Me daba gusto por ella, es una buena persona-. Con…-trago-….Sai.

Sentí como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre mí. El "no eres tu, soy yo" que me dijo Sai hace tres meses se quedo corto debería ser "No eres tu, soy yo…que soy un completo bastardo de mierda, que me quiero follar a tu amiga"

Gruñí.

- ¿Cuándo? – pregunte con los dientes apretados. No es que estuviera enojada por que aun lo quisiera. Es porque Shion esta en las misma situación que yo, estudia y trabaja. Es mi maldito ego femenino el que hace que la ira burbujee por mis venas. ¡Con ella si y conmigo no!

- En dos semanas.- abrí los ojos como platos-. Se casan en dos semanas.

¡Mierda! ¿dos semanas? ¿No es demasiado rápido? Hace tres meses terminamos, lo que quiere decir que llevaran dos meses y cacho ¿No?

Mire rojo de coraje. ¿Estarían juntos desde antes?

- ¿Hace cuanto que están juntos? – Ino negó

- Eso no lo se con certeza, pero desde antes que terminaran ustedes.- ¡PUTA SHION! Con razón me cubría en los turnos, es la maldita culpa la que hablaba por ella. A la mierda con ella y con todos.

Agarre mi mochila y la colgué en mi hombro.

- Me voy.- le dije. Ino no intento detenerme. Algo hizo clic en mi cabeza-. ¿Y tu como sabes todo esto?- Ino palideció.

- Todo mundo lo sabe Sakura…- reí sin humor-. Había rumores de que Sai andaba con otra desde antes de terminar contigo y cuando terminaron, esos rumores se intensificaron. Todo se confirmo esta mañana que Shion empezó a repartir invitaciones.

¡No mames! ¿Ni siquiera me invitara la zorra desgraciada? Yo le conseguí el trabajo en el bar. Si será malagradecida. Le di la mano y se agarro el pie. En otras palabras, le brinde amistad y agarro a mi novio.

- ¡PERFECTO! – Reí como desquiciada-. Simplemente perfecto.- camine fuera del aula y ahora sabía que las miradas que me dirigían eran de pura lastima

"Hay va la cornuda" podía escuchar.

Gruñí y mire mal a todo el que se me atravesaba. Salí fuera del edifico y a lo lejos divise a Shion sonriendo y entregando unos sobres blancos.

Me acerque a ella y sus acompañantes abrieron los ojos como platos.

- Gracias Shion.- dijeron las mujeres para retirarse.

- Hola.- sonreí al ver su cara ponerse blanca cuando me miro de frente-. Me entere de tu boda…- ella miro a todos lados. Todos nos miraban-. ¡Felicidades! – y la abrase. Ella se tenso ¿Qué? ¿Estas esperando el puñal por la espalda? ¿Así como tu lo hiciste conmigo? – Es muy feo enterarse por otros y no por tu amiga – le dije cuando nos separábamos. ¿Me invitaras, cierto? – ella asintió y me dio la invitación casi roboticamente.

Trate con todas mis fuerzas de no estrujar el sobre en mis manos. Le di mejor sonrisa falsa.

- Estoy segura de que te veras hermosa ese día.- Shion me miraba con los ojos como platos-. Me alegro por ti-. ¡Zorra! Gritaba mi interior-. Espero y sean muy felices.

- Sakura…- le sonreí. Falso obvio-. Lo siento…en verdad.- ¿Por qué? ¿Por ser una zorra mal parida? ¿Por meterte con mi novio? O ¿Por qué no ibas a invitar? Escoge la que quieras, imbécil-. Yo…te iba a decir…p-ero…

Le di un pequeño golpe en el hombro y escuche jadeos a mis espaldas. Solté una pequeña risa para que vean que fue en modo "amistoso"

- No seas tonta- reí-. Imagino que con lo de la boda y eso, se te olvido darme la invitación. No hay problema.- le di un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida-. Nos vemos luego Shion.

Camine con la frente en alto y mi mejor sonrisa falsa plasmada en mi rostro. Una vez que me encontré fuera de todos los ojos curiosos permití apuñar la maldita invitación en mi mano. Respire hondo. No iba a llorar. Soy más fuerte que eso.

Saque mi celular y le marqué a Naruto. Con alguien me tenía que desahogar e Ino no estaba disponible en estos momentos. A parte nunca me dijo de esos "rumores"

- Te veo en mi departamento.- dije en cuanto contesto-. Es una emergencia. ¡MAY DAY! ¡MAY DAY! – Escuche la risa de Naruto y luego un "Ok" y colgué.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corrí a abrir la puerta en cuanto escuche golpes en ella. Naruto había perdido el privilegio de sus queridísimas llaves.

- ¡Naruto! – lo abrase en cuanto lo mire. Detrás de él venia Sasuke-. ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte extrañada.

El alzo sus cejas y sonrió de lado.

- Estaba con Naruto cuando hablaste…- solté a Naruto y el estaba sonrojado.

- Con razón tardaste tanto.- le dije cruzándome de brazos-. ¡Malditos conejos!

- Ya mujer.- dijo Sasuke entrando-. ¿Por qué tanto drama?

Señale la invitación que se encontraba en la mesita de centro.

- ¡Joder Sakura! – dijo Sasuke riendo-. Sabía que eras algo lenta, pero esto.- agarro la invitación en sus manos-. Es una invitación a una boda – río más.

Lo fulmine con la mirada y cerré la puerta.

- Eso ya lo sé, imbécil-. Se la arrebate y la abrí-. El problema no es la boda, si no de quien es la boda.

La puse frente a sus ojos y estos se ampliaron en cosa de segundos.

- ¿Tu ex? – Pregunto Sasuke. Asentí -. Mierda, tiene huevos el cabrón para invitarte.

Resople.

- ¿Te dio invitación? – pregunto Naruto sentado aun lado de Sasuke.

Lo mire extrañada.

- ¿Tu sabías? – pregunte. El asintió.

- Me la dio ayer.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Aun lo quieres? Digo, para que me hablaras tan alterada diciendo "emergencia" debe de ser por algo.- dijo despreocupado.

Mire mal a Naruto.

- ¿Viste con quien se casara? – pregunto Sasuke dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Naruto negó. A veces era demasiado despistado.

- Solo le di las gracias – se encogió de hombros-. De seguro la invitación aun sigue en la mesa del comedor sin abrir.

Ahora fue el turno de Sasuke de resoplar.

- No se como me puede gustar alguien tan estúpido como tú.- Naruto abrió los ojos como platos y yo giré la vista. Era obvio que era la primera vez que Sasuke decía algo así. Escuche el carraspeo de Sasuke-. ¿Irás? – pregunto cambiando el tema drásticamente.

- Claro que iré.- dije con orgullo-. Prácticamente obligue a Shion a que me diese la invitación.- suspire girándome en el sofá frente a ellos-. No quiero ser la ex resentida.

- ¿Con Shion? – Naruto se levanto de un salto-. Ese hijo de perra va a morir.- dijo tronando los nudillos mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- Ya deja el drama – dijo Sasuke desde su lugar-. Solo harás quedar peor a Sakura.- asentí frenéticamente-. Su mejor amigo partiéndole la cara al ex porque se casara con la amiga de ella. No suena muy bonito ¿Verdad? – por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con Sasuke.

Naruto regreso a su lugar.

- En todo caso ¿Por qué le hablaste a Naruto? – pregunto Sasuke extrañado-. ¿No es algo que tienes que hacer con una amiga? – asentí-. Mierda, Sakura. Somos gay's no unas malditas viejas.- le tiré el cojín riendo.

- Ino esta en clases y aparte ella sabía algo y nunca dijo nada.- mordí mi labio-. Y saben que no soy muy sociable que digamos. Mi otra amiga era Shion…y por razones obvias no la iba a llamar a ella.

Ellos asintieron.

- Tengo otro problema.- les dije-. No puedo ir a la boda mi ex sola. Sería más patético de lo que por si ya es – hundí mi cabeza entre mis piernas.

- Sakura.- hablo Naruto-. Trabajas en un bar, hombres sobran ahí.- saque mi cabeza y lo mire-. Eres hermosa.- me sonroje-. Puedes conseguir a alguien mil veces más guapo que Sai.- asentí con mejor ánimo-. Y en el último de los casos…- me guió un ojo-. Podemos ir juntos.- asentí y Sasuke frunció el ceño.

- La próxima vez que vaya a trabajar buscare a un posible acompañante.- y me levante decidida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡OH DIOS! ¡OH DIOS! – me paseaba de un lado a otro. Acababa de llegar del trabajo. Era la madrugada del día sábado. Mañana se casaba Sai y yo seguía sin tener con quien ir.

Tal vez deba aceptar ir con Naruto. Era mejor que ir sola.

Suspire.

Escuche la puerta siendo abierta. Naruto recupero su juego de llaves. Siempre hemos tenido mucha confianza, me sentía rara ir a abrirle cada vez que venía. Se las devolví con la condición de que no usaran mi departamento nuevamente de motel.

Entró con la cabeza gacha. Venía solo, cosa que se me hizo extraño ya que siempre andaba con Sasuke pegado a su lado. Estos estaban enamorados y no lo querían admitir.

- ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunte deteniendo mi caminar.

El se tiro en el sofá tapando su rostro.

- Itachi nos vio.- me senté aun lado de él-. Nos cacho en el baño.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

- ¿Ustedes…? ¿En el baño? – lo mire incrédula. Y yo seguía sin estrenar mi cama.

Lloré internamente.

- Sasuke se fue a hablar con él.- gruño-. El maldito me dice "No es asunto tuyo, Dobe" y se va…- acaricie su hombro.

- Sasuke tiene razón.- me miro-. Es su hermano, el tiene que explicarle…lo que sea que ustedes tengan.- reí-. Sasuke te quiere.

Él bufo.

- No lo suficiente.- se recostó en mis piernas-. Yo…-trago-. le dije a Jiraiya hace una semana y el entendió.- río-. Hasta dijo que si le podía relatar algunos de mis encuentros con Sasuke para sacar libros para el sexo masculino homosexuales. – reí. Tan Jiraiya-. Pensé que Sasuke haría lo mismo con su padre, pero no…Ahora que mire a Itachi con los ojos como platos entendí que Sasuke nunca dirá nada.

Suspire.

- Vamos a dormir, Naruto.- el asintió y se dejo llevar a mi habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta me despertaron.

- ¡SE QUE ESTAS AQUÍ, NARUTO! – mire a mi amigo y seguía dormido. Duerme más profundamente que un oso en hibernación.

Fui directo a la puerta de entrada a abrir. Me encontré con un Sasuke con el ceño fruncido y una pequeña maleta por un lado.

-¿Naruto?- pregunto entrando y aventado la maleta en el sillón.

- Cuarto – dije simplemente.

Me fui a hacer desayuno para tres. Pasados unos minutos, Sasuke y Naruto se sentaron en la mesa. Tuve una especie de Deja vu y reí.

- Iremos a la boda.- dijo Sasuke-. Juntos.

Me gire a verlos y tenían sus manos entrelazadas.

- ¿Cómo pareja?- la cuchara en mi mano temblaba ligeramente.

Los dos asintieron.

- Y viviré contigo por un tiempo.- lo mire en shock y desvíe mi vista a la maleta que portaba anteriormente-. Será temporal, mientras conseguimos algo para nosotros

- ¡Felicidades!- les dije sinceramente.

Desayunamos, entre risas y uno que otro comentario de Sasuke hacia Naruto. Comentarios triple "x".

Entonces recordé, si ellos iban juntos como pareja… ¿Con quien iría yo? Es más patético ser la tercera rueda de tus amigos gay's.

Mi semblante decayó, cosa que Sasuke noto.

- ¿Sakura? – lo mire-. ¿Estas bien?

Asentí. Saque un tarro de helado del congelador.

- Mierda.- Sasuke me lo arrebato-. No, no estas bien.

Suspire.

- No quiero sonar mal ni nada, pero.- mordí mi labio-. Si van juntos a la boda, no tendré con quien ir.- deje caer mí frente a la mesa.

Un momento de silencio que fue roto por la voz de Sasuke.

- Sasori.- dijo simplemente-. Tengo un amigo que te podría acompañar.

- ¿No es gay? – tenía que cerciorarme.

Sasuke me miro mal.

- No todos deben de ser gay, Sakura.- me ruborice-. Pero no, no lo es.- río-. Créeme, no puede ser gay.

No quise preguntar.

- ¿Estas bromeando? – Se exalto Naruto-. Sasori es…- cayo.

- Sasori es la única salvación de Sakura.- Sasuke le dirigió la "mirada" a Naruto y el bufó.

- ¿Quién es Sasori? – pregunte.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

- Como lo dije… tu salvación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Te ves…sexy! – dijo Sasuke. Viniendo de él eso es bueno.

Me relaje.

El vestido rojo se ceñía a mi cuerpo. No era nada del otro mundo, era rojo hasta medio muslo y contaba con un solo tirante plateado. Agradezco a mis insensibles jefes que me obligaban a usar esos zancos, porque las zapatillas plateadas que traigo son hermosas, pero altas, demasiado altas. Lo bueno que tengo experiencia.

- ¿Y tu amigo? – pregunte aprentando el pequeño bolso de mano. En verdad era pequeño, solo cabía mi celular, un labial. Mi cartera no cedió en el pequeño espacio del bolso, así que solo agarre las credenciales, dinero y lo puse dentro.

- Estará en la iglesia- me pare en seco y ellos lo hicieron junto conmigo-. Si ira.- dijo Sasuke-. Ya hable con él y si ira.

Naruto lo miro mal.

Respire hondo y me relaje.

- Vamos entonces.- sonreí.

Fuimos en completo silencio hasta la iglesia. Fuimos en taxi, ya que el Sr. Fugaku le quito todo a Sasuke y él era el único que tenía auto.

Sasuke bajo primero y me ayudo a mi a hacerlo. Mi cabello caía sobre mi hombro desnudo. Lo que dejaba mi espalda al descubierto. Lo bueno que el clima cooperaba, estaba fresco.

Mire a mí alrededor. Conocí a varias personas de la universidad, les sonreí por educación. Una mata de cabello rojo llamo mi atención. Era un hombre recargado en unos de los árboles. Tenía los ojos cerrados y vestía semi-formal. ¡Sexy! Abrió los ojos y me miro, ojos color almendra me recorrieron con la mirada y me sonroje. El sonrió de lado y sentí humedad…ahí.

Carraspee.

- Ven.- me jalo Sasuke-. Te presentare a Sasori.

Asentí.

Gire mi vista al lado contrario del chico moja-bragas, pero la volví a posar sobre él cuando vi que nos dirigíamos hacia él.

- ¡Hey, Sasuke! – lo saludo con un abrazo. De esos que se dan los hombres, se agarran las manos y golpean su espalda-. No dijiste que tu amiga era tan…- me miro de arriba a bajo de nuevo. Se detuvo en mi rostro que de seguro estaba peor que la nariz de "Rodolfo, el reno"-. Peculiar.- miro mi cabello y bufé.

El río.

- Mucho gusto.- acerque mi mano hacia él-. Soy Sakura.

El la agarro y me jalo hacia él.

- Créeme que el gusto es mío…Sakura.- dijo en mi oído. Mis rodillas flaquearon-. Sasori.- mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y salté hacia atrás soltando su mano. Mi corazón palpitaba rápido muy rápido.

¡Maldita sea! No traigo bragas de repuesto.

* * *

..

..

..

Sasuke y Naruto, son novios, se amaaan 88! JHAJHA, deliró a causa del sueño :P! HAHA, pero el viiiicio es más fuerte que mi cama esta vez (:

Nos leemos luego chicas...

Si dejasen review, sería una mujer con insomnio feliz :D...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

- Enserio.-bebí nuevamente de mi "caballito"-. Shion es una malagradecida.- aun podía hablar sin que las palabras se trabasen en mi lengua.

Sasori rió frente a mi.

La boda no salió muy bien que digamos. Yo no tuve nada que ver, solo algo llamado Karma.

Cuando el padre preguntaba el característico -Quien se opone- varias miradas se clavaron en mi espalda desnuda...muchos pensaron que sería una exnovia resentida, pero la cereza del pastel fue que Ukataka el exnovio de Shion interrumpió todo. Reí como loca, eso era justicia divina, perra malagradecida. Pero luego de que sacaran a empujones a Ukataka de la iglesia, la ceremonia siguió sin pena ni gloria.

- ¿Viste su cara cuando la felicitamos?- Sasori rió a carcajada abierta-. Desgraciadamente, conozco a Shion y esa cara que puso solo decía una cosa -Arrepentimiento- pero que se vaya a freír espárragos.- Sasori me arrebato la bebida de mi mano. Estaba tomando demasiado a pecho.- No seas aguafiestas...- agarre otro caballito detrás mió.

- ¿Viniste a trabajar o a embriagarte? - preguntó Ayame a mi lado riendo. Ayame era la hija del jefe del lugar, al no venir Shion ni yo, pues el lugar quedo algo deshabitado. Aunque creo que Shion ya no trabajara aquí. Mejor para mí.

- Un poco de las dos.- vertí el tequila en el vaso frente a mi. Debería haber agarrado otro vaso más grande...este de un solo trago me lo terminó.- Y luego.- reí recordando la escena.- Sasuke atrapó el ramo.

No fue a propósito, simplemente que el se dirigía al sanitario cuando estábamos todas las mujeres desesperadas por hacernos propietarias de ese pedazo de flores. Le grite a Sasuke cuando el ramo iba directo a su cabeza y una horda de mujeres desesperadas detrás de él. Así que inevitablemente derrumbarían a mi amigo, Sasuke miró hacia arriba y solo alzó sus manos, tan fácil como eso. Todas exigieron que se repitiera la acción, pero no, yo me opuse.

-Suerte es suerte...- dije sonriendo al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Sasuke. Shion me miró y desvió la mirada. Se fue sin decir nada.

Naruto reía a carcajada abierta, producto del alcohol en su sistema y porque Sasuke a su lado miraba con cara de asco las flores.

- Que se supone que significa esto? - Agarró el ramo con su dedo índice y pulgar.

- Significa que serás el próximo en casarte.- había contestado Sasori como lo más normal del mundo, pero mis amigos se miraron a los ojos...sonrojados.

La recepción siguió y siguió, como a las once de la noche me aburrí, Sasori se ofreció a llevarme a casa pero negué, no quería terminar mi velada con él, aunque fuese todo arreglado, Quien dice que no puedo disfrutar un rato más?

Así que esa es la razón por la cuál estoy en mi lugar de trabajo, eso y las bebidas gratis.

- Shion es una perra.- seguí despotricando contra ella.- Mira que meterse con el novio de su amiga, eso es de lo más bajo.

Sasori rió.

- Estas ebria.- afirmó-. Ya no bebas más.

No quería darle la razón, pero en verdad ya hasta le miraba un gemelo a Sasori. ¿Un trío?

Reí y Sasori me miró confundido.

- Te miro doble.- le dije. No le diría de mis ideas pervertidas.

Rodó los ojos.

- Estas ebria, Sakura.- apartó un mechón de cabello rosa de mis ojos.- Ven, te llevare a casa.

Mire a Ayame y ella se las arreglaba muy bien sola, aparte no había muchas personas y su padre no se despegaba de ella.

- Esta bien.- le dije-. Pero si tomas una última ronda conmigo.

- Y luego quien maneja? No pienso dejar a mi bebé e irme en taxi.- contestó ofendido

Rodé los ojos.

Sasori tenía un BMW negro. Cuando Sasuke lo vio, silbó.

- En verdad te esta dejando dinero ese trabajo tuyo.- Le dijo Sasuke. Sasori desvió la mirada que minutos antes me estaba dando.

¿En que trabajaba? Naruto a mi lado bufó y se cruzó de brazos. Así estuvo todo momento, luego se embriagó y se le olvidó su notable rechazo hacia Sasori.

- Vivo cerca.- le dije a Sasori regresando a la realidad.- Hasta caminando llegamos a mi departamento.

- ¿Me dejaras dormir contigo?.- me sonroje, mordí mi labio y hable antes de arrepentirme.

- Si te portas bien...tal vez no durmamos.- si lograba que un hombre como Sasori aceptara mi proposición indecorosa, mi ego subiría mucho más de donde estaba en estos momentos.

Él desvió la mirada. ¡Mierda! Mi ego se fue, en verdad, el restante que quedaba en mi organismo se fue al ver ese claro rechazo.

- Estas ebria, Sakura.- repitió de nuevo.

Bufé.

- Estoy ebria, pero se lo que hago.- casi -. Si te preocupa que al día siguiente me despierte con una resaca horrible y sin saber que carajos paso, no te preocupes, lamentablemente.- bebí-. Siempre recuerdo todo.

El pelirojo enfrente de mí me miró de nuevo. Se debatía entre aceptar o no.

-Sasuke me va a matar.- dijo para él mismo-. A la mierda, Sasuke.- me arrebato la bebida en mi mano, pero esta vez la tomo entre sus labios. Miré el movimiento de su manzana de Adán y me excite-. Dame otro.- exigió poniendo el vaso frente a mí.

Sonreí de lado, tantas veces he visto hacer ese gesto a Sasuke. Espero que en mí también luzca bien. Al parecer si, escuche un imperceptible jadeo de los labios de él.

Le serví el tequila y se lo tomo de golpe.

- ¿Nos vamos? - preguntó.

Asentí rápidamente y salí de detrás de la barra. Aun traía los tacones, y el diminuto vestido rojo.

- Me gustas de rojo.- habló ronco en mi oreja cuando me acerque a él. Rodeó mi cintura con su brazo, me despedí de Ayame.

El aire nocturno dio de lleno en mis pulmones, despabilándome un poco de la nebulosa que era el alcohol. Sasori miró su auto estacionado en la acera y suspiró.

- Lo que me haces, hacer.- susurró en mi cuello. A este paso no llegaríamos al departamento.

Naruto y Sasuke no estarían ahí. Jiraiya había salido de la cuidad, ¿A donde? No lo se, bueno si lo se, pero en este momento no me importa. Lo único importante que no tendría la interrupción de mis amigos. Los amo, pero ahora no los quiero ver.

Llegamos al final de la calle y Sasori paró.

- Por donde? - preguntó girando su vista de izquierda a derecha.

Me obligue a mi misma y a mi cerebro a prestar atención.

- Derecha.- le dije reconociendo el lugar-. Dos cuadras y luego a la izquierda. Un edificio algo viejo de tres pisos.

Sasori asintió a mis indicaciones y me deje llevar por él. Era el menos ebrio en estos momentos, solo tomó como unos tres vasos de tequila.

Esta bien lo que estoy a punto de hacer? En mi vida he tenido alguna relación de una noche. Mire a Sasori a mi lado, estaba concentrado en el panorama que se expandía frente a sus ojos. Memorizando el lugar, o tratando de que yo no cayera al piso. Tacones y alcohol, no son buena combinación.

Sentí su pecho agitarse en mi hombro.- Tengo algo en la cara?- desvíe la mirada ruborizada.

- Solo que...- suspire-. Me da rabia no haberte conocido en otras circunstancias, poder haber salido en una cita normal.- reí-. No como la fea reunión que tuvimos en la boda de Shion. De haberte conocido por mi cuenta lo más seguro que no te hubiese invitado a salir pero por ti tal vez me animaría al rechazo.- Sasori negó riendo-. Admitasmolo tu eres...- admire su rostro con esa preciosa sonrisa de lado. Tan sexy-. Eres jodidamente hermoso, Sasori.

Sasori rió inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás. Se miraba despreocupado y realmente feliz.

- ¿Hermoso?- dijo alzando una ceja con humor-. Vaya, Sakura, es la primera vez que me dicen algo así. Estoy acostumbrado a sexy, atractivo, dios griego...hermoso es.- me miró, su mirada almendrada era tan intensa que hizo que mi corazón saltara emocionado-...Es tan inocente.- paramos nuestra caminata, me acorralo entre una pared cercana y su cuerpo-...Como tú.

Su rostro se acercaba cada vez más a mí, apreté mis manos, nerviosa. ¿Me iba a besar? Digo, era obvio que íbamos a mi casa a tener un poco de sexo salvaje, pero su tacto en mi mejilla era tan tierno que me hacia dudar de las verdaderas intenciones de Sasori. Eso es bueno, porque si fuese otro, ya estaríamos en mi casa follando como malditos conejos. Pero él...él se detiene en medio de una calle desolada a acariciar mi mejilla, me miraba directo a los ojos, me hacia temblar con el tacto maravilloso.

- Voy a besarte.- dijo en un susurro ronco casi por sobre mis labios.

- ¿Siempre avisas? - dije medio hipnotizada.

Mis labios se agitaron por su risa.

- Eres demasiado inocente, algo me dice que contigo tengo que ir despacio.- bufé, lo se, arruine un poco el momento pero me cansé de ser la chica inocente que nunca hace nada malo. Tal vez por eso me dejo Sai, no miento que tuvimos sexo pero nada alocado, siempre en la cama o lugares cómodos. ¿Era mi culpa entonces?

- No quiero ser inocente...- acorte de nuevo nuestra distancia y pase mis manos por su cintura, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos entraran en contacto-. Quiero que me hagas el amor toda la noche, quiero que seas mi primera relación de una noche...quiero ser tuya hoy.

Sasori agarró mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó...el beso tierno que nos íbamos a dar en un principio murió en el momento que su lengua hizo contacto con la mía. ¡Dios! Esto si era un beso.

- Sakura.- habló por sobre mis labios-. ¿Falta mucho para llegar a tu casa?

Abrí mis ojos despertando del trance que fue besarlo. Miré a mí alrededor y solo nos faltaba media cuadra.

- Es aquel.- apunte con mi cabeza.

- Bien-. Se hecho hacia atrás de un salto y agarro mi mano entre la suya, entrelazando nuestros dedos-. Hay que apurarnos.

Reí.

Era bueno saber que estaba igual de necesitado que yo.

- Por cierto.- se giró, mirándome por sobre su hombro-. Espero que esto no sea solamente algo de una noche.

Y mis bragas se mojaron al ver el deseo en su mirada.

Subimos las escaleras como desesperados. Mis tacones me los quité al pisar el primer escalón.

Saque la llave de mi diminuto bolso. Me posicione en la puerta de mi departamento y busque la llave. Hacia girar el juego de llaves en mis manos, pero no encontraba la maldita que haría que pudiese estar follando con semejante hombre.

- ¡Mierda!.- y como si dios se hubiera apiadado de mí, la mire, hasta parecía que brillaba. La agarre y la introduje rápidamente.

- Por fin! -. Dijo Sasori arrojando mis tacones por algún lugar. Me abrazó, quedando mi espalda pegada en su pecho-. Aún estas a tiempo de arrepentirte-. Dijo en mi oído-. Si me dices que paré en este momento, lo haré-. Sopló aire caliente detrás de mi oreja.

- Sasori-. Dije envuelta en la nebulosa que me provocaba su voz. Me sentía más embriagada por estos simples gestos que por todo el alcohol ingerido anteriormente-. No es muy justo que digamos, si me dices esas palabras...haciendo eso en mi punto débil.

Mi espalda se agitó por su risa.

- Entonces...- dudó-. Proseguimos? -. lo último salió con su tono de voz algo ronco.

Me giré lentamente, era algo dramática. Di dos pasos hacia atrás cuando lo tuve de frente y sonreí. Baje el cierre de mi vestido, el cual venia por un lado, haciendo la tarea más fácil. No sería nada sexy querer bajarlo haciendo malabares detrás de mi espalda. El vestido rojo -recordatorio, ponerme conjuntos rojos para futuras ocasiones- cayo al piso, quedé en ropa interior.

Mi conjunto negro, con detalles rojos quedó al descubierto. Sasori me recorría con la mirada.

- ¿Tu que crees? - puse mis manos en mis caderas, agarre las esquinas de mi tanga negra y escuche la respiración de Sasori hacerse pesada. Desistí de mi tarea y fingí desinterés-. Aunque si tu no quieres, ni modo, tendré que irme a dormir...-suspire-... sería una lastima, ¿no crees?

Sasorio sonrió de lado y en un parpadeo ya lo tenía frente a mi otra vez.

- Si después quieres parar, lo siento, pero no creo poder hacerlo-. Acerque mis pechos a su torso aun con ropa.

- Hay algo que siempre he querido-. Me sonroje.

- Que? - preguntó dudoso-. Hay ciertas cosas que no hago, de una vez te advierto.

Reí.

- Tranquilo.- lo calme-. No es nada malo-. Me agache, poniendo mis manos en la mesita de centro. Sasorio gruño y sentí como nalgueo mi trasero.

- No te emociones, chico bonito-. le dije viéndolo de lado. Hice aun lado la mesita de noche para hacer más espacio para lo que tenía en mente. Una vez que el área estuvo desalojada. Me senté en la orilla de esta y me cruce de piernas-. Siempre he querido un baile privado.

Sasori abrió los ojos como platos y rió.

- Es la primera vez que me piden eso-. Negó riendo aún-. Uno pensaría que por mi trabajo me lo piden cada dos por tres, pero no. Ignore eso último, no me quería poner a divagar sobre su "trabajo" en un momento como este-. ¿Así? ¿Sin música? -. Corrí por mi Ipod y lo coloque en el stereo que tenía.

Reí por la ironía. "Addicted to love" empezó a sonar en el departamento. Con esa bastaría, era un ritmo suave, la verdad hasta provocativo se me hacia...

Tome posición en el sofá esta vez.

- Cuando quieras-. Le dije riendo.

Él negó divertido. Pasó una mano por su cabello rojizo, la deslizo lentamente por su cuello aflojando su corbata un poco más de lo que ya estaba. La jaló con su otra mano del extremo cuando esta estuvo lo bastante floja. La corbata se deslizó alrededor de su cuello, acariciándolo en el proceso. Me ahogue con mi saliva. Esto era mejor que en mis sueños!

- No tengo experiencia en esto, Sakura-. Negué.

- Pues no lo parece-. le dije. Mis pezones estaban erguidos.

La música seguía sonando... y él seguía en su labor. Desabrochaba lentamente su camisa blanca mientras hacia círculos lentos con sus caderas. ¡Mierda! Instintivamente lleve mis manos a mis pechos, los acaricie lentamente, Sasori gruño cuando vio mi acción y jalo de un tirón la camisa, haciendo que los botones restantes cayeran regados por el lugar.

- Mierda, Sakura.- su pecho desnudo quedó expuesto ante mí. Me sentía como alguien a quien le das agua después de una larga estadía en el desierto-. Pellizca tus pezones-. Hice lo que me dijo y eche mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Me obligue a regresar mi vista al escultural hombre frente a mí, se encontraba desabrochando el botón de su pantalón. Solté un jadeo. En tan solo unos momentos estaría viendo su erección y por lo que se miraba por encima de su ropa, no era nada pequeña.

Lleve mis manos al broche de mi sostén y lo abrí. Baje los tirantes por sobre mis brazos y mis pechos quedaron al aire. Sasori miraba mis pechos subir y bajar, debido a mi errática respiración. Escuche el ruido que hizo su cinto al caer al piso e inmediatamente dirigí mi vista...ahí.

Sasori sonrió orgulloso cuando mis ojos se abrieron como platos. En efecto, su pene era grande...y apetitoso. Imagino que al bajar su pantalón, también sus boxers corrieron con la misma suerte. Sasori se encontraba desnudo ante mí.

- Es...- seguía viéndolo directamente. ¿Disimular? ¿Para que? Éramos adultos, ya sabíamos lo que vendría después-...Bonito.

La carcajada que soltó Sasori hizo que me encogiera en mi lugar debido a la pena que me embargo. Mis manos dejaron de moverse en mis pechos desnudos.

- Eres tan inocente.- seguía riendo. No quería ser inocente, quería que esta noche, Sasori, la recordara por el buen sexo que tendremos. Me pare de un salto, mis pechos rebotaron por el movimiento-. Ciento como si te estuviese corrompiendo.- besó mi frente, que era lo que tenía más al alcance.

No quería besos en la frente. Quería besos...en mi clítoris.

- Corrómpeme-. Me lance a sus labios hambrienta...de él.

Sasori me rodeo por la cintura, pero yo, yo no lo abrazaba. Tenía otros planes para mis manos. Baje mis manos por su torso, acariciándolo en el proceso. Sasori se estremeció. Llegue a su pelvis y arañe un poco esa zona. Quiso romper el beso, mas no lo deje. Si lo veía no tendría el valor para hacer lo que iba a hacer.

Sentí el bello pubico en las puntas de mis dedos y se tenso.

- Sakura-. Dijo por sobre mis labios. Lo mordí, abrió su boca debido a la acción. Mi lengua entro proclamando la suya como propia.

- Corrómpeme-. Repetí una vez más.

Mi mano se cerró por sobre su pene erecto. Aunque apenas y lo alcanzaba a rodear con mi mano...Mierda! Una cosa es verlo y otra muy distinta sentirlo.

Subía y bajaba, algo torpe debo confesar, por sobre su extensa longitud. Sasori gruñía en mi boca. Su pene empezó a arrojar el líquido pre-seminal, reía internamente. Lo estaba haciendo bien.

Me separo algo brusco de su lado.

- Tú te los buscaste-. su rostro tenía una sonrisa perversa, mis bragas se empaparon. Presentía que algo muy bueno estaba por venir. Apartó mi mano y las junto ambas encima de mi cabeza.- Quédate así.- dijo en tono autoritario.

Asentí.

Su boca bajo por mi cuello, daba chupetones por ciertos lugares...mañana tendría unas hermosas marcas moradas. Sus manos acariciaban mi cintura, los besos bajaron a mis pechos y sin pensar baje mis manos a su cabello, necesitaba algo de apoyo para no caer.

Agarro mis caderas, enganchando en sus dedos la última prenda en mi cuerpo, y en vez de bajarlas...las rompió.

Grite.

- Esas me gustaban-. Le dije a modo de regaño.

- Te comprare otras-. Dijo separándose un poco de mi rojo pezón. Se puso a mi altura, besó mi boca rápidamente-. Agarrate fuerte.

Lo mire confundida, pero segundo después me aferre a su cuello, enredando mis piernas en su cintura. Mi intimidad estaba mojada, sentía la suya en mi entrada.

- Te cuidas? - pregunto, sus manos se encontraban en mi trasero sujetándome. Asentí-. Que bien, porque no traía condones...- reí. Claro, era una ayuda a la patética amiga de su amigo, jamás pensó que terminaríamos así. ¿Debo sentirme alagada? Deje de pensar cuando de una profunda embestida entró en mí.

Eche mi cabeza hacia atrás. Sus brazos se tensaban debido al esfuerzo, pero en su rostro no se miraba sobre-esfuerzo, solo placer.

-Aahh!-. Chille. En verdad esto era tan placentero.

Sasori sonrió de lado. Arrogante. Me abrazo por la cintura siguiendo con las embestidas...un dedo se puso frente a mis labios.

-Chupalo-. Me dijo con voz ronca. Lo hice.

Se introdujo en mi cavidad bucal y lo chupe, Sasori gruño. Se tiro en el sofá a su espalda, quede encima de él.

- Me vas a volver loco.- saco el dedo de mi boca y lo cambio por su lengua. Mordía mis labios y lejos de dolerme, me agradaba.

¡ESTO ERA FOLLAR!

- ¡Aaah! – gemí al sentir una estocada realmente fuerte.

Sasori me hizo a un lado.

- Voltéate- dijo parado frente al sofá. Lo hice, apoye mis manos en el respaldo del sofá y mis rodillas en el asiento de este.

Repartió besos húmedos por mi espalda y me arquee.

- Sasori.-susurre.

Se acerco a mi oído y hablo:

- Me encanta como dices mi nombre.- mordió-. Tan sexy…

Sentí nuevamente su pene en mi entrada y me hice hacia atrás buscando la penetración, escuche su risa y luego su pene entrando en mí, fuerte y rápido.

Grite su nombre, él acelero las embestidas, una mano en mi cadera y la otra en mi hombro. Escuche un ¡Pop! Lo miré por sobre mi hombro y Sasori tenía el mismo dedo que antes yo chupe, en su boca…lamiéndolo. Cuando lo sacó, lo paso por toda mi espina dorsal, una corriente eléctrica me recorrió. Llegó a la raja de mis nalgas y las abrió. Me tense.

- Relájate.- dijo-. ¿Querías que te corrompiera? Pues con gusto.- y me guiño un ojo para luego introducir lentamente su dedo en mi orificio anal.

Recargue mi frente en la tela del sofá y respire hondo…sentía una pequeña molestia, pero las embestidas de Sasori hacían que lo olvidase. Movía ese dedo lentamente de adentro hacia fuera, agradaba.

- ¡Aahh!- lloriquee-. Me falt-ta poc-co.- le dije entre jadeos.

Los roncos gemidos de Sasori indicaba que el también. Sus dos manos se posicionaron en mis caderas como apoyo, su pelvis impactaba de lleno en mi trasero, su pene entraba lo más posible dentro de mí.

- ¡Aah! – gemía. Sasori era todo un experto, sabía exactamente como moverse para que lo sintiera más profundo.

- ¡Mi-ierda! – jadeó. Sus embestidas cobraron fuerza y el agarre se intensifico.

Sentí el característico hormigueo en mi vientre y me deje ir. Escuchaba los jadeos de Sasori lejanos, solo me concentraba en la maravillosa sensación entre mis piernas. Sentí sus manos tensarse sobre mí y un liquido caliente invadirme. Lo miré y su cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás me decía que el también acababa de ser victima del orgasmo.

Pasados unos segundos coloco su rostro en mi espalda, aun seguía dentro de mí.

- ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto sin moverse de su lugar.

- Si.- conteste a duras penas. Mi garganta se sentía seca debido a tantos gritos, gemidos y jadeos-. Un poco…- busque la palabra correcta. ¿Cansada? No, prácticamente Sasori hizo todo el trabajo-…Extasiada.

Mi cuerpo se agito debido a su risa.

- Me alegro.- salió de mí-. ¿Puedo tomar una ducha?- preguntó.

- ¿Solo? – le dije rápidamente. Alzó una ceja y rió.

- En verdad era enserio eso de corromperte ¿No? – Me ayudo a pararme y me abrazo-. Vamos a ducharnos.- beso mi cabello y nos dirigimos al cuarto de baño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡SAKURA! –el fuerte grito hizo que girara cayendo de nalgas al piso.

- ¡Auch! – me queje levantándome. Abrí mis ojos como platos y agarre la almohada para cubrir mi desnudez. Sasori en la cama se tallaba los ojos.

- ¿Se puede saber que diablos paso aquí? – pregunto Naruto con los brazos cruzados.

Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban en el marco de la puerta, el primero ceño fruncido y el segundo con cara de pocos amigos. Naruto pocas veces se enoja. ¡Mierda!

- ¿No es obvio? – Pregunto Sasori estirándose en la cama-. Sakura y yo tuvimos acción.

Naruto lo fulmino con la mirada.

- Los esperó en la cocina…tenemos cosas que hablar.- me miró y salio.

- Luego hablaremos tú y yo, Sasori.- dijo Sasuke antes de seguir a mi amigo rubio.

- ¿Pero que les pasa? – dije indignada. Avente la almohada al rostro de Sasori y busque algo que ponerme.

Luego de ducharnos, bueno de tener otra ronda en el baño y luego ahora si ducharnos, nos recostamos en mi cama a platicar de nuestra vida. Sasori aparte de guapo era inteligente, gracioso y como si fuera poco era malditamente bueno a la hora de tener sexo. El hombre perfecto.

Suspire.

Me puse ropa interior, un short y una blusa delgada.

Me disponía a salir, pero Sasori sujeto mi muñeca. Lo miré, el solo desviaba la mirada.

- Pase…- carraspeó-. Pase lo que pase, recuerda que lo de ayer fue de verdad.- me miro a los ojos-. Todo, Sakura.

Me jalo y pegue en su pecho desnudo.

- En verdad era enserio cuando dije que me gustas.- me sonroje, recordaba perfectamente eso-. Prométeme que sin importar lo que escuches, dejarás que te de una explicación.

Asentí confundida. Sasori se acerco y me dio un beso en los labios. Era un beso tierno, nada que ver con los besos salvajes llenos de mordidas de ayer…u hoy en la madrugada.

Pegó su frente a la mía.

- Ve yendo, me cambiare.- asentí y salí.

En la cocina me esperaba una taza de café humeante. Me senté, Sasuke y Naruto estaban frente a mí. Parecían padres enojados…

- ¿Qué pasa? – di un sorbo a mi café. Amargo, pero lo necesito para despertar.

- ¿Te gusta, Sasori? – pregunto Naruto sin rodeos.

- Es guapo.- le dije simplemente.

Naruto negó.

- No te pregunte si era guapo o no, eso ya lo se, te pregunte si te gustaba, Sakura.- frunció el ceño-. De una vez te digo que Sasori no es material para una relación.

Fue mi turno de fruncir el ceño.

- No es que vayamos a tener una relación ahora mismo, Naruto.- trate de reír para aligerar un poco el ambiente.

Naruto agarró mis manos por sobre la mesa.

- Sabes que te quiero mucho, Sakura.- le sonreí-. Sasori no te conviene…- suspiró y miro a Sasuke, el cual solo se encogió de hombros-. Espero que no nos odies después de lo que te diré.- Me asuste, pocas veces Naruto se ponía en modo serio.

Sasuke bufó a su lado y lo miré.

- Como le das vueltas al asunto, Dobe.- puso sus codos en la mesa-. Sasori es Gigoló.

El mencionado iba haciendo su entrada en la cocina, se quedo de piedra cuando entró. Lo miré y su mirada asustada me lo confirmo. Naruto miró mal a Sasuke y yo retire mis manos a mi regazo.

Respire hondo.

¿Fue una mentira entonces? Con razón era tan bueno en el sexo, tanta practica. Sentía las lágrimas picar en mis ojos.

- Sakura.- dijo Sasori acercándose. Me levante de un salto alejándome de él-. Te lo puedo explicar.- Naruto se interpuso entre él y yo.

- Vete, Akasuna.- habló Naruto con los dientes apretados.

- ¿Por qué le tenías que decir? – Sasori lo agarró por el cuello.

Sasuke sujeto una de las manos de Sasori.

- Suéltalo.- dijo haciendo presión.

- Vete.- dije susurrando. Tres pares se posaron en mí-. Vete.- dije más fuerte.

- Ya la oíste.- dijo Naruto arreglando su camisa.

Sesori me miro dolido. Su mirada me dolió más que todo, ¿Cómo era posible fingir todo eso? Yo en verdad pensé que si le gustaba.

"_Prométeme que sin importar lo que escuches, dejarás que te de una explicación"_

Mi mente racional me dijo que todo tenía una explicación, pero mi dolor no me dejaba darle paso a ese pensamiento. Sasori era el sueño de toda mujer y vaya que le había sacado provecho.

- ¿Por eso te acostaste conmigo? – pregunte acercándome a él-. ¿Por qué ya te habían pagado? – Sasori negó repetidas veces.

- No le pagamos, Sakura.- Sasuke habló a mi lado.

Reí irónica.

- Oh gracias, debo sentirme alagada porque lo hayas hecho gratis.

Sasori suspiró.

- ¿Estas enojada por mi trabajo? – paso un mano por su cabello.

Lo pensé un momento, y no, no era eso. No negaré que me da algo de celos pensar en Sasori y quien sabe cuantas mujeres más. Pero no soy una prejuiciosa, sus razones tendría. Lo que me enoja, es la mentira…me hubiesen dicho desde un principio lo de su _profesión _ y no me hubiera hecho ilusiones tontas con él. Sasori, como bien dijo Naruto, no es material para una relación…a menos que deje su trabajo, que la verdad no lo creo. Ahora se de donde salió su adorado _bebé._

- Estoy enojada con ustedes tres.- los señale-. Porque me mintieron, si lo hubiese sabido desde un principio nada de esto hubiera pasado.

- Se suponía que nada de esto tendría que pasar.- Sasuke miró mal a Sasori-. Se suponía que solo era un favor por parte de Sasori y nada más.

- Tú no me dijiste que tu amiga era…- me miro de arriba abajo-. Hermosa.- Trate el sonrojo no se propagara por mis mejillas pero fallé, la sonrisa de lado de Sasori me lo confirmo-. En verdad, Sakura, todo lo que paso ayer en verdad fue porque lo sentí…no estaba trabajando ni nada.- desvíe la mirada, estaba cayendo.

Iba a hablar, iba a decirle que me diese una verdadera explicación y el porque de ese trabajo, pero Naruto…Naruto habló antes.

- Esta bien.- me abrazo por los hombros-. Supongamos que es verdad, ¿Dejarías tu trabajo y todas las comodidades que este te proporciona por, Sakura? – Sasori dudó y con eso me basto para saber que lo de ayer no era suficiente para él.

- No te preocupes.- no lo deje hablar. ¿Para que escuchar lo que ya sabes?-. Entiendo – sonreí y todos ahí me miraron extrañados-. Si me disculpan, quiero estar sola.- me fui a mi cuarto, puse seguro e hice la misma acción de hace dos semanas, quite las sabanas…olían a él y sexo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡Sakura! – gritó Sasuke en mi oído.

- ¡¿Qué?! – dije de vuelta.

- Dile a Naruto que yo cache el ramo.- lo mire extrañado.

- Naruto, Sasuke cacho el ramo.- mire hacia mis apuntes en mis piernas, en una semana más tendría exámenes.

- Pero no por eso me voy a casar contigo.- mi lápiz se desvío haciendo un lindo rayón en mi cuaderno.

- ¿Qué? – pregunte, hice a un lado mis cosas. Necesitaba concentración en otra cosa ahora-¿Casarse? Digo, ¿No es muy pronto?

Naruto asintió y Sasuke negó.

- Llevamos dos años, tres meses de novios y cuatro días de novios, Naruto.- lo mire asombrada. Sasuke no parecía de las personas que recuerdan esas cosas.

- Y una mierda.- se quejo el rubio-. Solo llevamos un mes y cuatro días.- se cruzo de brazos-. Antes solo fallábamos, así como decías tú.

Sasuke jalo sus cabellos hacia arriba, se estaba irritando.

- Sasori dijo que quien agarra esa cosa, es el próximo en casarse.- me tensé ante la mención de su nombre.

Hace un mes que no se nada de Sasori. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Admitiré que llore unas cuantas veces por él, pero más por la idea de que tal vez el amor no esta hecho para mí.

Naruto y Sasuke me miraron esperando cualquier reacción por mi parte. Ese nombre era Tabú en esta casa.

- ¿Ya es legal? – pregunte regresando al tema.

Sasuke asintió.

- Estudio para ser abogado, Sakura, es normal que este enterado de las nueves leyes.

Naruto rojo los ojos.

- Eso no quiere decir que nos casemos.

- ¿Cuál es tu puto problema, Dobe? Antes no parabas de joder para que saliera del closet y ahora que lo quiero hacer formando una vida contigo, vienes y me sales con tus jodidas excusas.

- No me lo estás pidiendo, me estas exigiendo. – desvío la mirada.

- Pareces vieja, Naruto.- dijo Sasuke-. No me arrodillare ante ti, ni nada por el estilo. No te diré palabras cursis sobre lo hermoso que viviríamos nuestra vida, ni mucho menos diré "te amo" o cosas así.- ¿Esto era su proposición?-. Se supone que a estas alturas de nuestra relación tú ya lo deberías de saber.- se encogió de hombros-. ¿Entonces…?

Naruto rió y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

- Eres todo un romántico, Sasuke.- dijo con sarcasmo-. Esta bien, casémonos.- salte de emoción-. Pero solo porque atrapaste el ramo.- dijo restándole importancia

Reímos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Segura que me veo bien? – pregunto por quinta vez, Naruto.

Jale el moño de su corbata.

- Te ves sexy, Naruto.- le guiñe un ojo y el sonrió.

Estábamos en casa de Naruto para celebrar la boda de mis amigos. Jiraiya se sorprendió, pero luego del shock inicial, el aceptó sonriendo, hasta ofreció el jardín para dicha boda. Fugaku pegó el grito en el cielo y obvio se opuso. Sasuke aunque no lo admita le dolió, pero como es tan bueno en ocultar sus sentimientos, solo dijo "Te lo pierdes". Y aquí estamos después de dos semanas, con un Naruto nervioso y un Sasuke dormido en el sofá.

- ¡Sasuke! – Lo pateó Naruto-. Ya va a empezar, Teme.

Tallo sus ojos y se estiro.

- Hmp.- dijo. Me miro-. Sasori estará aquí. – dijo directamente.

- Deberías hablar con él.- dijo Naruto a mi lado. ¿Escuche bien? Naruto no es el fan numero uno de Sasori, ¿Entonces, porque me dice esto?

- Después.- No era tiempo para ponerme a pensar en Sasori. Plante la mejor sonrisa en mi rostro y ofrecí mis brazos para que los tomasen.

Yo los iba a entregar.

Reí.

- Estan tan sexys.- les dije riendo. Mi labio inferior tembló-. ¿Saben que los quiero mucho, verdad?

Sasuke bufó y Naruto beso mi cien.

- Lo sabemos, Sakura-chan.- mire a Sasuke y me sonrió enseñando los dientes. Era su sonrisa real-. Y nosotros a ti, te amamos.

- Eso dilo por ti.- dijo Sasuke riendo.- le di un codazo e hizo cara de dolor-. No seas tan agresiva mujer.- reía.

Jiraiya entró con cámara en mano.

- Sonrían.- dijo disparando el flash a nuestras caras.

- ¿Ya? – pregunto Itachi al llegar.

Todos asentimos.

Jiraiya e Itachi se retiraron dejándonos solos de nuevo.

- Promete que hablaras con Sasori.- dijo Sasuke mientras caminábamos hacia el juez.

Y como si lo hubiésemos invocado, lo mire. Su cabello rojo seguía igual de desordenado que la última vez, su sonrisa de lado aún hacía que mis piernas flaquearan y su mirada…su mirada hacia que un millón de malditas abejas revolotiaran en mi estomago. Era demasiado intensa la sensación como para decir que eran unas simples mariposas.

- Lo haré.- le dije sin dejar de ver a Sasori.

Llegamos, le dí un beso a cada uno en la mejilla y me hice a un lado. El juez empezó con la palabrería característica. Naruto tenía una sonrisa zorruna en sus labios, Sasuke solo sonreía de lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Felicidades! – Los abrase a ambos-. Que sean muy felices.

Naruto me agradeció con un beso y Sasuke me ignoro.

- ¿Cómo debó llamarlos…Sasuke Uzumaki o Naruto Uchiha? – una voz que no escuchaba hace casi dos meses habló a mis espaldas.

- Sasuke Uzumaki – dijo Naruto

- Naruto Uchiha – Sasuke hablo con los dientes apretados.

Se miraron a los ojos, algo enojados.

- Un matrimonio no es un matrimonio, hasta que no tienen su primera pelea.- reí con Sasori-. ¡Felicidades! – palmeo la espalda de ambos, los cuales aun se miraban a los ojos, ninguno quería ceder.

Me giré dejándolos solos. Sasori me miraba.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – pregunto sonrojado.

Miré a mis amigos, ambos tenían el ceño fruncido.

- Esta bien.- acepte.

Nos alejamos un poco de la gente, aunque en realidad no era mucha.

-¿Cómo estas? – pregunto.

- Bien, no me puedo quejar. ¿Y tú? – me recargue en la pared a mis espaldas.

- Deje mi…trabajo.- desvió la mirada-. La única razón por la que empecé fue para pagar la universidad y luego el dinero fácil me llamo la atención.- se apeno-. No había razón para dejarlo…- acerco su mano hacia mi rostro dudando-…hasta que te conocí.

Acaricio mi mejilla como aquella vez en la desolada calle y cerré los ojos. Sasori era mi kriptonita.

- Me daba vergüenza acercarme a ti y bueno, ahora me arme de valor y lo hice.- rió-. Claro y una pequeña extorsión a Sasuke

Lo mire confundida.

- Vendí mi auto.- se lamento-. Se lo deje a un muy buen precio a Sasuke, creo que Itachi le dio el dinero, como regalo de bodas o algo así. Todo claro con la condición que me ayudara a hablar contigo.

Reí.

Sasuke no es de las personas que andan haciendo buenas obras.

- Con el dinero adelante colegiaturas en la universidad, por el momento no tengo que preocuparme por eso.- dio un paso hacia mí-. Trabajo en Starbucks.- se avergonzó-. Quiero hacer las cosas bien a partir de este momento.- su aliento me hipnotizaba-. Por ti.

¡A la mierda con todo!

Acorte la distancia y lo besé. Sasori se sorprendió, me abrazo por la cintura pegando nuestros cuerpos.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? – rió-. No tengo mucho que ofrecerte en estos momentos, pero te prometo que una sonrisa en tu rostro nunca faltara.- besó mi mejilla, ascendiendo a mi oído-. Soy muy buena en la cama.

Solté un gemido.

- Lo se.- me restregué contra él-. Con eso me convenciste.

Reímos.

Me disponía a besarlo de nuevo pero un carraspeó nos interrumpió. Mire por sobre el hombro de mi novio. Tan bonito suena eso.

- Por favor.- habló Naruto-. No monten una escena de sexo aquí.

Reí.

- No te preocupes, no somos como ustedes.- Naruto me saco la lengua sonriendo-. Una pregunta… ¿Vivirás con nosotros, Naruto?

- Buscaremos un departamento cercas de ti.- hablo Sasuke.

- ¿Por qué no te vienes a vivir conmigo? – tres pares de ojos se abrieron de par en par.

- ¿Hablas enserio? – Pregunte en shock-. Apenas nos conocemos.

- Es la solución perfecta.- sonrió-. Así Sasuke y Naruto no tendrían que buscar departamento y tu te vienes conmigo.- me abrazo por la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo.

Tener las 24 horas del día a Sasori para mi sola, sonaba tentador, pero aterrador.

- Solo se vive una vez, Sakura.- beso mi cien-. Si no te arriesgas no ganas, amor.- sentí mi pecho calentarse ante su apodo.

Asentí sin pensarlo.

- Esta bien.- conteste riendo.

Los tres hombres junto a mí sonrieron felices…las cosas estaban tomando buena forma. Con mis dos mejores amigos casados y felices, no niego que me da miedo dejarlos solos… Sasuke es muy temperamental, pero confió en que Naruto sabrá calmarlo. Aleje mis pensamientos de los métodos que Naruto seguramente empleara.

Mi cuerpo vibró debido a la risa de Sasori, lo miré. En verdad que las cosas estaban saliendo bien. Ir a la boda con un completo desconocido a la boda de mi ex, que luego resulto ser gigoló, haber pasado unas cuantas noches llorando en mi cama – que por cierto, olía a él, o era mi cabeza que se había grabado el olor- fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, porque el hombre a mi lado lo vale.

Tal vez no era amor lo que ciento por él, pero por ese camino va.

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Sasori luego de un rato de guardar silencio.

Asentí y le di un beso rápido en los labios.

Todo estaba jodidamente bien.

* * *

.

.

.

Volví :D,

Quien quiere un Sasori para llevar? (._.)/ JHAJHAJHA,

Espero les guste el capítulo...

ando algo apurada, así que nos leemos luego (:


End file.
